Prompt idea for StargateRobotech-Macross crossover
by Sci-FiManiac81
Summary: story begins during the stargate movie when Zor's battlefortress appears in earths night sky


**Prompt idea for Stargate/Robotech-Macross crossover**

Story begins during the Stargate movie on the first night on Earth with Colonel O'Neill and his team along with Daniel Jackson are on Abydos for the first time; a flash of light is seen in night sky on earth which unknown to the people of earth is a fold sphere, the fold sphere disappears revelling Zor's Battlefortress the SDF-1 which immediately begins falling from orbit, the governments of earth track the unknown object descent and triangulate it's possible impact location, the ship eventually crashes on Macross Island where the closest military assets arrive a cordon of the area, . After exploring the ship and finding no signs of life, scientists and engineers from several nations are allowed on-board to study the craft eventually the A.I. of Zor is discovered who informs them of where the ship comes from (which is discovered to be the Andromeda galaxy to the Terrans) along with the threat of the Tirolian Robotech masters and their Zentraedi slaves and the fact that they will come looking for the ship. After asking Zor how long it would take for them to get to earth they are informed that thanks to the new and improved technologies on-board the Battlefortress which only took one year to get to earth compared to the sixty to seventy earth years with the ships belonging to the Tirolian Robotech masters and that's even assuming they know which direction the Battlefortress went in.

After the leaders of the nation's that have military assets on the island have been informed by their commanders near the ship about Zor's information they discuss it amongst themselves first before deciding to take the information to the United Nations. During the several weeks it takes the UN to discuss the information between themselves, Colonel O'Neill and what's left of his team returns to earth and after hearing about the ship they are sent back to Abydos to prevent Daniel Jackson burying the Stargate and setting up a temporary base, during this time the Americans inform the UN about Stargate and all information relating to it and after arguing about it they decide to give control of the Stargate to the UN.

The UN decides that a new facility is to be constructed specifically for the Stargate in Australia with another facility to be built on Abydos with the new Stargate Command in Australia lead by and Australian Army General while the Abydos SGC is commanded by General George Hammond of the USAF. The scientists and engineers studying the ship and with the help of Zor uncover new technologies such as the Robotechnologies as well as room temperature super conductors, fusion reactors and the Reflex furnace and the Protoculture Matrix as well as the construction drones which make stronger materials from already existing materials by rearranging the atomic structure of the materials as long as they have power, while according to Zor the fusion reactors can be powered by deuterium his people use Monopole Ore (Naqudah) increasing energy production of the reactors by nearly 75% while the Reflex reactor is powered by the Protoculture Matrix which is the refined version of the spores, pollens and oils collected from the flowers of life using what Terrans call Zero Point Energy.

After hearing about the Stargate and the fighters Zor offers to help by having 5000 construction drones built as well as several small fusion reactors built which transmit the energy to the construction drones wirelessly, he also requests for a sample of the stargate materiel as well as to study the fighters on Abydos. Once the construction drones and fusion reactors are built they are sent to the location of the Stargate facility in Australia the reactors are powered up and the drones begin construction of the base according to the designs. Zor eventually receives a sample of the Stargate material and reveals that the material is the Monopole Ore (Naqudah) that his people use, once they find out the main base reactors designs are modified to use this material. During the time the Australian base is being constructed another 5000 construction drones and more small fusion reactors are built and sent through the Stargate to Abydos, during this time the control device (DHD) for the earth Stargate is found and sent Australian base where the base plans are modified and uploaded to the construction drones to account for the control device. Once both bases are complete they are filled with both military and civilian personnel from people from the UN countries with the earth base commanded by an Australian Army General while the base on Abydos is commanded by General George Hammond of the USAF.

Eventually the nations of Earth work together to study the ship and with resources coming from Abydos using the new technologies are able to build new model space shuttles that use Anti-gravity drives based on the fighters from Abydos that can deliver the new satellites into orbit allowing them to scan earth for any of the materials used by the ship, the shuttles can also deliver more satellites into orbit of earth's moon as well as Mars and Venus. They eventually build bases on the moon and then on Mars and Venus thanks to the Terraforming technologies from Zor as well as improved the shuttles allowing them to explore the entire solar system looking for resources.

When Apophis comes through the Stargate to Earth with his Jaffa who are then all stunned by the new laser weapons which also have stun settings. After finding out from Teal'c about the Goa'uld and all the human slaves across the galaxy the UN finally decide to unite the militaries into the Global Defence Force. Setesh, Hathor, the canopic jars with Isis and Osiris are found along with their technologies including the small shuttle belonging to Osiris.


End file.
